I'm With the Band
by Bunny1
Summary: When a record producer comes to Point Place, the gang decides to try a band, with Jackie's hidden songwriting talents coming to the surface, as well as hidden dark secrets about Chip... Jackie/Hyde, Eric/Donna.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie walked into the basement to hear everyone arguing.

"What's going on, Puddin' Pop?" Jackie asked, plopping herself onto her boyfriend, Steven Hyde's, lap.

"Puddin' Pop?" Donna snickered.

And, naturally, Eric, Kelso and Fez followed suit.

Hyde glowered at them. "Hey, shut up!"

"Yes, you leave my handsome mountain man alone!" Jackie said, snuggling against him.

"Pfft. Moutain Man... he may have a beard, but he couldn't survive in the wild..." Kelso said with an eye roll.

"Better than you, Micheal!"

"Well.... but..." Kelso sputtered, and Hyde just smirked cockily at him, his hands wrapped around his girl's waist.

"Seriously, though--- what's up?"

"There's a record producer coming to Point Place." Donna informed. "Only one band gets a record deal, and the prize money. But... we can't agree on what kind of music, who should play what instrument..."

"Plus, we have to write our own original songs, and, Donna can write stories, but her songs..." Eric said, waving his hand back and forth.

Donna frowned at him. "They're not that bad!"

"They're not that _good,_either, dude."Kelso said bluntly.

"Shut up, dillhole!" Donna huffed.

"Donna, they all sound like some kind of feminist protest poems, and you don't even put them to music, because you can't." Hyde said.

"No, not because they can't be, but because I can't read music." Donna huffed.

"I can." Jackie said, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Donna, of course, giving her a bit of a stink eye.

"I actually... for fun write a bit of music." she admitted with a flush.

"You never showed me." Hyde said, arching an eyebrow.

"It's not your type of music." Jackie said with a shrug. "You like Clapton and Metallica. This is a little more... James Taylor."

"Oh. Then, thank you." Hyde nodded.

"And, as far as who should do what... Eric can actually sing, and play guitar. So... that's a big duh." Jackie continued logically.

Eric smiled a big cocky smile.

"Let's hear the lady out, fellas..."

"And, Fez can play keyboards--- sorta. Who can play drums?" Jackie asked.

"None of us." Hyde said.

"Maybe you could try, Steven?"

"Wait, why can't I try?" Kelso frowned at her.

"Because, Micheal, you just don't have rhythm, I'm sorry."

"Ha! Burn!" Fez smirked happily.

"Hold it, hold it... no offense, Jackie, but... I've never known you to have any sort of musical apptitude whatsoever, and, somehow you're taking over?" Donna asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

Jackie shrugged. "I took six years of piano and four years of drums." she shrugged.

"Drums? You took drums?" Hyde asked incredulously.

"Yes... I saw a pink set and they looked supercute, plus, it was a way to rebel against my mom, who I was mad at at the time. Then, I just realized I liked it." she shrugged. "But, then, I joined the cheer squad and didn't want them to think I was a lesbian."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Babe... a girl drummer... that's so badass... and just really, _really_ hot..."

"We're getting off subject." Donna interrupted. "Let's see one of these phantom songs she's talking about."

Jackie went to her booksack, and pulled out a notebook with a pink glittery unicorn, and turned it to about the fifth or sixth page.

"Here, Eric; Donna will like this one. It's kind of about you and her."

Eric looked surprised. "You wrote a song about... someone that wasn't _you_?"

"I know, right?" Jackie nodded, unphased. "But, when you went after her to California, I thought it was super-romantic, and it just started flowing." she shrugged.

Eric looked at the page, and picked up the guitar, strumming gently to the beat.

"Well, a note said you've had time to think about it,  
Looks like to me you're feeling kinda crowded.  
You're not looking for anything permanent here  
So, my rodeo's packed and it's in 'goodbye gear'.

So I shot down to the Longhorn Diner,  
Her sister works there and she'd know where to find her.  
She said "You did not hear this from me,  
all I'll say is Momma's got this place down in Monterey."

Oh, how fast can I go?  
Gotta catch that little red rodeo.  
She drove off with my heart,  
I gotta let her know.  
Need the girl in that little red rodeo.  
Texas plates, candy apple red rodeo.

Two towns back I showed your photograph  
And, the gas station man just started to laugh.  
'She said I might see you in this old bucket of rust  
and said "Good luck boy; just follow that cloud of dust"

Oh, how fast can I go?  
Gotta catch that little red rodeo.  
She drove off with my heart,  
I gotta let her know.  
Need the girl in that little red rodeo.  
Texas plates, candy apple red rodeo.

Maybe I was straddlin' the fence just like she said.  
It took her leavin' just to get it through my head.

She's the one, the only, it's over, that's it.  
I'm committed, I'm in love, and I'm desperate.  
She's a good ways gone, but I'm closin' the gap.  
If I have to I'll chase her 'clear across the map.

Yeah, how fast can I go?  
Gotta catch that little red rodeo.  
She drove off with my heart,  
I gotta let her know.  
Need the girl in that little red rodeo.  
Texas plates, candy apple red rodeo.

Yeah, how fast can I go?  
Gotta catch that little red rodeo.  
She drove off with my heart,  
I gotta let her know.  
Need the girl in that little red rodeo.  
Texas plates, candy apple red rodeo..."

Donna looked at Jackie with wide eyes, clearly impressed. "Wow, Jackie... that was... great... and... it actually _did_ sound like us..."

"Told you."Jackie crowed triumphantly.

"Okay, but, babe, if you've got drum lessons, you do the drumming." Hyde said to her.

"But, then, what do you do, baby?"

"Backup guitar, and Kelso can be... roadie."

"All right!" he said happily, then frowned. "Wait, the roadie carries the equipment!"

"Yes, yes they do." Fez said, patting him on the arm.

"You got more songs, Jackie?" Eric asked, and Jackie nodded, thumbing through the notebook for another one...


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to wear a short skirt and play the tamborine?" Donna huffed.

"Well... we want you in the band, honey. And, backup singers are important, too..." Eric tried.

"How come I'm not manager?" Kelso demanded.

"Uh, because the manger doesn't get the nookie. Everyone knows all the nookie that doesn't go to the lead singer goes to the roadies." Hyde said, looking deadpan serious.

"Sweet!" Kelso nodded, and flopped down on the couch.

"But, Fez wants the nookie!" Fez whined.

"I still think we should coordinate our outfits." Jackie said.

"Babe... you're writing the music, and you're practically producing it, and that's good, but, I draw a line at stupid, Brady Bunch matching costumes."

"It is _not_ stupid!" Jackie huffed. "And, Chip's band always wore costumes..."

Hyde frowned at her. "That dillhole who was using you for transportation and hoping to get into your pants?"

"Hey, as manager I got a cut of the earnings." Jackie shrugged. "And, I never slept with him! I'm not a whore!" she ruffled, suddenly offended.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah, I never said you were, Jacks... and, I _know_ you didn't sleep with him, because he told me that his plan was to 'nail' you."

"And, then he called me a bitch, and you hit him." Jackie smiled up at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hyde smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I only bring it up because I looked on the signup sheet; we're competing against them." she said. "I want to win."

Hyde nodded. "I get that; but we'll do it on the music, okay? Some people put so much into the show itself, and it's to hide that the music sucks."

"Not KISS!" Kelso said defensively.

"Okay, no, some people put on an awesome show and already have talent, yes, Kelso." Hyde sighed.

"You know, Jackie, I find it hard to believe that you managed that band for--- how long?" Eric asked.

"Nine weeks." Jackie supplied.

"Right, nine weeks, and _nothing_ happened. That he never even _tried_..."

Hyde suddenly made a face. Granted, it was the past, but... He didn't say anything, just looked at Jackie, who suddenly looked downcast.

"Oh, my God! I was right!" Eric said a bit too triumphantly. "You made out with him!"

"No!" Jackie huffed. "I didn't; doesn't mean it was for lack of trying on his part is all." she mumbled.

"So, ah, what'd he do?" Hyde asked, trying to sound casual.

"Steven, it was a long time ago?"

"No, yeah, I know that. Just curious; not like I_ care _or anything..."

"No, of course not..." Jackie nodded.

"Well, now Fez is curious." Fez said, flopping down next to Kelso on the couch.

Jackie sighed. "Okay, well, mostly he just would put an arm around me, or pat me on the leg, or make comments like that we should go out..." she said hesitantly.

"Mostly?" Donna asked, arching an eyebrow at Jackie's tone.

"Okay, there was the one time when I fell asleep during one of the concerts, I caught him trying to-- know what? Doesn't matter..."

Hyde frowned. "No, no... I think you're gonna explain that one."

"Okay, fine; he was lifting up my skirt while I was sleeping, okay?"

And, Jackie realized she was glossing, because, she had a flash of the memory, waking up with her panties pushed to the side and his fingers stroking her... She had actually _quit _the band then, but, the opportunity to make Steven jealous came up two days later, and she'd figured Chip owed her one...

Hyde's jaw clenched.

"And, you woke up before he _did _anything, right?" Hyde demanded.

But, Jackie looked at the floor, biting her lower lip...


	3. Chapter 3

"_Jackie_." Hyde said through clenched teeth.

"No, all right?" Jackie sighed, embarrassed beyond measure. "Nothing... really happened..."

"Nothing really?" Hyde echoed. "That means something did or almost did."

"Steven, this is embarrassing enough; I don't want to talk about it!"

"Damnit, Jackie, just tell me!" Hyde demanded, running a hand through his unruly curls. He was angry. Not at her, but, of course, that's not how it was coming across, and she _was_ frustrating him with the hemming and hawing.

"_Fine_, Steven, if you _must_ know, he had his fingers in my... you know..." she whispered, her cheeks on fire, looking at her shoes. "I woke up and I started hitting him with my purse, and then I left him there!" she said, eyes welling up, her body starting to quake. "I'm goin' to Donna's..." she mumbled, bolting out of the basement as quickly as she could.

Everyone was dumbstruck and uncomfortable, until Donna finally spoke up awkwardly. "I'm... I should go check on her." she said. "I think she'll want girl time; you boys stay here."

And, not for the first time, Donna wondered when Jackie had become her closest friend, and when "girl time" had become part of her vocabulary. She also wondered how Jackie kept that sort of a secret. She totally got her not telling the boys, because, obviously, she was embarrassed, but Donna actually felt a little hurt Jackie thought she couldn't share that with _her_. Of course, Donna would have told her to report the guy to the police for sexual assault.

Donna sat down next to Jackie on her bed, putting a hand on the smaller girl's back. "Jackie..." she sighed. "Why didn't you ever _tell _us? Tell _me_?" she asked softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her tone, since this wasn't about _her_.

"I thought about it." Jackie admitted softly, sitting up finally. "It was just too embarrassing."

"Jackie, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about! He molested you; could have raped you!"

Jackie shook her head furiously. "Humiliating!" she argued. "Anyway, it was a long time ago, I just wanted to forget about it, and now Steven's gonna think... Oh, I don't know..." Jackie sniffled, throwing herself onto Donna's shoulder.

Donna rubbed her back gently. "Shhh... Hyde like, _loves_ you, Jackie. I've never _ever_ seen him like this, and I've known him and Eric and Kelso since we were _five_, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the basement...

The guys were staring at Hyde, who was staring into space, standing still as if he were in some kind of a trance. They had never seen him like this, and ,quite honestly, were each afraid to be the one to bring him out of it. So, quietly to one side, they did paper-rock-scissors, and a loud "Damnit!!!" came from Kelso, who chose rock every _single_ time, so Eric and Fez smirked at him as they chose paper.

Kelso looked at Hyde warily. "Uh... Hyde?"

But, there was no answer.

He walked over to him to shake his arm, and Hyde slung him hard over the couch, and stalked out of the basement, slamming the door behind him so hard Eric was almost surprised the glass window on the door didn't break.

"You okay, Kelso?" Eric asked, not really looking at him.

"Yeah... he didn't get my eye this time." Kelso said a bit proudly, and Eric smirked to himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde walked up to Chip's house, where he was setting up in his garage for his band. Fortunately, the other members weren't there.

"Yo, ass-hat." Hyde greeted tersely, walking up.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Chip asked, still squatting in front of the drum set.

"I want you to stand up. Jackie... she told me what you did, man. Not cool."

"Really? She must'a liked it on some level, because it was three days _after_ that she dragged me to that party."

Hyde frowned; somehow that had yet to dawn on him, probably because he was so angry about the other.

"That was just to make me jealous, and she was using you. She didn't _like_ it, douchebag."

"Really? Cause I think she was excited... all slick and warm---"

Hyde's jaw clenched and he could no longer see straight. He reached out and punched Chip as hard as he could, looking down at him as he fell. Well, this was a place he'd been before, but this time, he climbed down with him, and continued reigning blows upon him...

* * *

Donna walked Jackie back to the basement, her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"It's all right; the others have embarrassing crap too--- way more than _this,_ because theirs was self-inflicted."

Jackie managed a small, weak smile, but then saw that Hyde wasn't around.

"Wh-where's Steven?" she faltered.

_"He left because he thinks I'm all tainted or something..."_ she thought to herself.

"Uh... well, considering that he knocked Chip unconscious for a good four and a half minutes for calling you a bitch, and that was two years _before_ you guys admitted feelings for each-other, I'd say killing Chip." Eric said bluntly.

Jackie looked at Donna in alarm. "He wouldn't... I mean, _really_ kill him, right?"

"Dude, I've been his best friend for like, _ever, plus _you and I have done it like, a kajillion times..." Kelso puffed out. "but, he's made it pretty damn clear if I try to get touchy with you _now_, he would kick my ass. So, _yes_, probably going to kill Chip."

"Actually, that's not what he said, Kelso." Fez said, shaking his head. "He said, 'put your hand on her leg again, I'll rip it off and shove it up your ass'."

Jackie smiled a bit dreamily. Yes, _her_ Steven had said that... But, when she gave a little sigh, she felt Donna shake her.

"Jackie!" Donna was yelling. "We have to go stop him before he gets arrested and gets his third strike!"

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh, oh, no... my fault... oh... Eric, move your ass! Get the car!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie practically fell out of the car at Chip's, and saw him lying prostrate on the driveway. She pulled him up gently, sighing. He looked pretty bloodied and bruised. She gently tapped at his bruised cheek.

"Chip! Wake up!" she yelled.

Chip's eyes fluttered open, and he attempted to shrink back in horror.

"Easy, easy, you big girl." Jackie said. "Listen to me; you're all right..."

"N't a'r't..." Chip managed to garble out.

Jackie frowned. "What?"

"I, ah, think his jaw is broken, Jackie." Donna said with a sigh.

"All right, look, we'll call you an ambulance--- and when you give your statement, you were mugged by someone in a ski mask, and you do not know who or why." Jackie said to him.

"Nu-uh!" Chip managed forcefully.

Jackie's eyes narrowed and she glared. "Yes, you _will_, or_ I _will have plenty to say to them about _why_, and I don't think Mommy and Daddy will be too happy about attempted rape being on your permanent record and screwing up those potential scholarships."

Chip glared, but then nodded, looking a bit defeated.

Jackie stood, walking back towards the cruiser. "Stop looking at me!" she ordered everyone. "Donna, go inside and call an ambulance; boys, you come with me and help me find Steven."

Donna nodded, walking through the garage to the inside of the house.

* * *

When they found Hyde a couple of hours later, he was back in the basement, drinking his second tallboy. Jackie ran in and threw herself onto his lap.

"Oh, Steven, I was so worried about you!" she said.

Hyde sighed, rubbing her her back gently. "Jacks, I'm okay... Guy never laid a hand on me."

Jackie just nuzzled further into his neck.

"Well, you should be proud; Jackie stood up for you out there." Eric said, flopping onto the couch. "She told Chip what story he'd tell the police, or she would go and tell them what he did to her. She knew he wouldn't want that coming out."

Hyde sighed, looking down at her, and then put his drink down, adjusting his arms so that when he stood, he was lifting her up with him.

"Steven, what---"

"Come on, my room. Let's go." he said.

Kelso, Fez and Eric made as though they might follow, but he cleared his throat loudly. "Larry, Moe, Curly; if I wanted you three, I'd've stayed in the bigger room!" he said, slamming the door behind them with his foot.

Hyde gently sat Jackie down on the bed, and slid down next to her.

"Are you still angry at me?" Jackie asked with wide eyes.

"No, babe." Hyde sighed, brushing her hair back gently from her forehead with his fingers. "No, I was never mad at _you_, okay?"

Jackie nodded, looking down at her hands, and Hyde sighed.

"Jacks... look at me, though?" he demanded, tilting her chin gently up.

Jackie looked up, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Babe. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Hyde demanded.

"Because, you would've made fun of me back then!"

Hyde frowned. "That's what you thought?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes... you could be kind of... mean."

Hyde sighed. "I'm sorry, but, I wouldn't have made fun of that. I actually would've kicked his ass. And, maybe I was that way because..." Hyde cut himself off, flushing.

But, Jackie broke into a smile. "Because you _looovvveed _me..." she smiled, mocking Fez's accent with the one word.

"Did not. Shut your pie hole." Hyde said a bit uncomfortably.

"You did! You loved me then, you love me now."Jackie crowed triumphantly, and began kissing his neck.

"Jackie... that's not gonna... oh, Jesus fuck..." he murmured as she began sucking his earlobe.

"I love you too, Steven..." Jackie said, laying back.

Hyde ripped her blouse completely open, shocked when her luscious little mounds were bare before him. "Why, Jacqueline Beulah... no bra? I'm shocked." Hyde smirked, and lowered his head to begin licking one of her nipples.

Jackie threw back her head and moaned as he began sucking on one, kneading and tweaking the other with his skilled hand. And, he kissed down her abdomen, to where the button was on her jeans, and unbuttoned them and unzipped them, yanking them and her panties roughly off in one swift motion. He took her womanly place into his mouth, sucking almost roughly, and her entire body felt flush, shuddering with pleasure.

"Oh, God, oh, Steven... take me now! Please!"

Needing no further encouragement, Hyde barely managed to get his pants to his ankles before she was tugging at his hips, demanding him inside her, and he slid in, and their hips rolled together in frantic rhythm, until they felt themselves shudder in relief and collapse into each-other's arms...


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie laughed as she put on one of Hyde's T-shirts, since hers was pretty much destroyed.

"Come on, baby... that was well worth it." Hyde smirked.

Jackie cupped his chin, pulling him forward for a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes, Puddin' Pop."

When they came back out, no one was looking them in the eye, until Kelso spoke up.

"What the hell, Jackie? When did you become such a screamer?" Kelso blurted finally.

Jackie blushed. "You were_ listening_? That's sick, Micheal!"

"I was just sitting on the couch,_ trying _to watch TV, but you could be heard in _Tokyo_!"

Jackie flushed again, but lifted her chin defiantly. "Well, before Steven I never had a _reason_ to scream like that."

Hyde smirked cockily, and Fez and Eric doubled over in laughter. Kelso looked offended. "Hey! I... we did it all the time!"

"Yes, if by 'it', you mean you grabbing and climbing all over me for 49 seconds like I was a bull in a rodeo and then rolling off before I got anything out of it."

"Burn!" Eric blurted through his laughter, pointing at Kelso.

Fortunately for him, Donna walked in about this time.

"All right. First off, thank you for seeing I got a ride home."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something..." Eric muttered, getting a glare from Donna. "But... I... love you?"

"Whatever, jackass."Donna huffed, flopping onto the couch.

"Well, I think we should practice the song for the concert." Jackie said briskly, desperate for a change of either subject.

"I thought we were gonna use the song you showed us the other day."Donna said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but, we need an encore song, too, Donna." Jackie said as if that should be obvious. "What if we need a tiebreaker?"

Donna nodded; she had a point...

* * *

When the battle of the bands commenced, they didn't have much competition. Chip's band was conspicusously absent, and, one of their competing "acts" was Bob and Joanne, singing a duet of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart".

"All right, we're gonna ask our winning band, 'Foreman's basement', to sing an encore song for the night." Johnny Thunder said into the microphone.

Jackie gave Donna a "you see?" look, and Donna smirked, walking up to the stage with her.

They went to their places, and Eric began the song Jackie had written on the night she first kissed Hyde...

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one..."

And, as the last strains of the song came to a close, Jackie and Hyde's eyes locked, knowing that two really _was_ better than one, and that nothing could come between them now...

~END~


End file.
